Tenchi Muyo: Demon Eye Naruto
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Summary Inside


**Disclaimer I own nothing, All right go to the respectful owners and company. RWBY is own by the Rooster Teeth Company and Naruto,** **Naruto Shippuden, and Baruto the next generation are own by Masashi Kishimoto and the Shonen Jump. I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP so you can sue I do these as a fun hobby to kill boredom.**

 **This is a Crossover Mix of DMC Naruto RWBY Yu YU Hakusho Tenchi Muyo In this fic, there are more than just Faunus, There's Vampire, WereBeast Demon, Devil, Zombie, and other forms of Yokai.**

 **Sorry, Everyone, I do know what happened,**

 **Also, the first paragraph is the Summary as well as BIO.**

 **Chapter 1 Demon Eye Naruto and Carrot cake.**

 **October 10th**

Deep in the Mountain of Vacuo, this is a Shine know as the Masaki Shine knows for the Sacred Tree and Ryoko. Because of the Sacred Tree, Grimm doesn't attack Human, in fact, the Grimm look different than the other their fur looks like normal anime fur, they have a wooden mask and wooden armor. The Grimm help out the human with the small little chore, some work in the stores, other work in Shine.

"1001,1002,1003..." A small little boy was doing one arm push up. He has long Sun-kissed Blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, Sapphire Blue eye tan bronze skin he was about 6-years-old. He is wearing an Orange Training Gi with Dark Blue Hakama pants, and a red sash. This boy name is Uzumaki Masaki Naruto, "Sochi-Kun," said a crimson hair woman She has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. that reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. she is wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. While her style of clothing normally consisted of this, she has been seen wearing it in varying colors. But she has one thing that most mothers don't have she has two Horns on her head. She and the rest of the Uzumaki Family are Demon Beast a race that is descendent to the Jubii a Tailed Beast.

Naruto had it hard over the years he and his family were one of the lucky few that survived the Grimm Mountain Glenn, He got hurt Badly and suffer from memory loss, his right arm is badly scarred up and he wrapped bandages over then until a few day ago his demonic blood awoken to heal them now the scars look faded.

Kushina had a Katana the Murasama no Naruto. A Katana that has a modern day handle with a dial set to the maximum weight. Its Gaurd look like a flaming red sun, it is in a blue sheath.

"Naruto, are you sure, you want to be a Hunter," Kushina said looking her son. Who had an adorable serious look on his face and unaware he was activating his semblance know as the Soul Drive which gave him a power boost, "Yes, Kaa-chan I want to be just like Tuo-san," Naruto said, as his hand started to glow a golden aura that engulfed his hand and he has fire in his eyes.

"That is what I suspect from Tenchi and Ryoko grandson."

The two looked and see a little red had a girl wearing a Lab coat, a red shirt and a black short, white socks, and black shoes. She had a light brown Egg in her arms.

"So I Washu the Greatest mind in the Univer will help you, Widdle Naruto,"Washu said.

 **10 years later Vale**

Naruto now 16 had Left the Valley of Peace and was on his way to Beacon Academy. He is now wearing a dark burned oOrange fall hoody jacket with the Uzumaki crest which is a red whirlpool mark on his back, a Dark red shirt, and forest green baggy pants a brown belt, red sash that held the Muramasa no Naruto, and a pair of black boots. Naruto also had brown backpack there were some snoring coming from, Inside the bag inside is a light brown furry little Cabbit an animal that has a cat face but the body was that of a rabbit like a cat ear the cabbit had a yellow diamond on his forehead.

Naruto was confused trying to find where was Patch, "Hey Ken-Ohki I think we're lost," Naruto said.

"What, we can be lost, we just can be," Said the Cabbit throw the mental link.

Naruto and the Cabbit saw a dark red Head Girl with fair skin with silver eyes, her hair is neck-length and gets lighter toward the tips cut in an asymmetrical style.

She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. She also has a red cloaked hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached. Her weapon is a sniper scythe.

both Naruto and Ken-Ohki Saw red takedown all of the hired thugs with no problem until one sneak behind her, Naruto unsheathe Naruto showing the blade edge is blood red and the rest is a blade metal. Next thing that anybody knew Naruto put his Katana back in its sheath and Naruto's eye were blood red like a demon's.

The man was knocked out cold, "Okay who the loser Pimp," Naruto said as he looked at a slanted, dark-green eyes man with bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He is wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"The name Roman Torchwick blondie," Roman said pointing his cane at Naruto and Red.

"Ken-ohki Shield!" Naruto said as the Cabbit turns into a crystal shield, blocking a fire dust round.

That two saw him claiming up the latter of a building

"Is it okay if we go after him," Red said, to the old man who nodded yes.

Naruto grabbed Red and disappeared and reappeared in front of Roman who was already in an airship called a Bullhead.

Roman then threw a red crystal called Fire Dust at them Naruto got ready by jumping in front of the dust. Roman the fired his gun at the crystal the exposition from the blast covered the rooftops. And as soon as the dust cleared a beautiful woman in her middle-aged that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. When not in use, Glynda's crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. At one point she also wore a golden wristwatch.

Roman switch with a younger man in his late 20's wearing a white suit and fedora hat and a green tie. His skin is a pale color of white and his eyes were like look at a Grimm' his eyes are glowing green in a void of darkness.

"Ken-Ohki adamant barrage," Naruto said as Ken-Ohki fire thousand of Crystal. Naruto ever threw the Dust at the Cockpit and hit Roman in the arm.

"Wow, a real Huntress can I have your autograph," Red said the next thing Naruto knew both he and Red were in an Interrogation Room waiting for miss Glynda Goodwitch.

Naruto was calm wail Ken-Ohki freaking out. Naruto even learned Red's name which was Ruby.

Naruto even got to meet with Professor Ozpin, who is a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He is wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa speaking of which he had brought Hot cocoa for both Ruby and him.

Ozpin offered him and Ruby a spot at Beacon Academy, Naruto just gave him a small chuckle.

"Sorry but I got accepted at Beacon Academy the Name Uzumaki Masaki Naruto, hello," Naruto said as he drank some more Cocoa.

 **Outside in Vale**

"So, Where are we, I'm still new to Vale," Naruto said as a will dress man went flying out from a night club. Out Naruto saw a fair-skinned beautiful young girl with purple eyes and dark golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath, this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"Yang what are you going here," Ruby said.

"You Know her," Naruto said.

"Yeah she is my, sister can you see the resemblance," Ruby said as they lined up. Know that all the fighting was done with. Naruto saw multiple things that are similar about them, Ruby with have Yang Breast in a couple of years, but one thing they had in common was the nose.

"Yeah, your nose," Naruto said with a blush.

"So I don't mean to be that guy, but is it all right if I could stay with you guys. You I'm Lost and Beacon Not starting in a couple of weeks it just for the night."

"Okay but it will be a slow walking back home," Yang said.

"I can making faster," Naruto said as he grabbed Ken-Ohki and threw him into the air.

Ken-ohki transforms into a crystal spaceship and beamed him, Yang, and Ruby as well as Yang's bike.

"Yang Ruby welcome to the inside of Ken-Ohki, and I have a good feeling that this, going to be the start of a Beautiful Friendship," Naruto said, white a smile on his face as he grabbed two crystal balls that at like a steering.

Both Yang and Ruby had mixed feeling about that pun.

"Nice Pun," Yang said,

"What a Pun," Naruto said, "Also where to."

"Patch Island," Yang said as she pointed to were Patch would be. "So Naruto, where were going to stay."

"With some family friend," Naruto said as he made sure no one was flowing them. Their Names are Summer Rose and Taiyang Xai Long."

"What!?" Both sisters shouted in surprised.

"I'm guessing you know them," Naruto said.

"Yeah their our Parents," Ruby said

Yang and her Sister stared in awe at seeing the inside of the spaceship, "So Naruto, what exactly is this thing that we're in right now?" Yang asked.

"Well, 'Ken-Ohki' is a computer unit that has multiple forms. He can even turn into a full suit of armor so far he can turn into four things," He said. Ken-Ohki then stopped over a nice home and beamed them down, however Yang's bike crash down and fell apart.

"Bumblebee!" Yang screamed as she saw the bike burst into flames.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said in a sincere tone in his voice. Yang then grabbed his shirt and look at him with two pairs of raging infernos in her eyes as well as a burning inferno covering her whole body.

"If it helps I'm good with machines, I could even make it twice as better," Naruto said. Trying to calm Yang down. Ken-Ohki then transformed back to his Cabbit form and was on Naruto' head sleeping Yang saw the adorable Cabbit. She then grabbed the Cabbit and dropped Naruto.

"Ow, never in have I been afeard of a hot and beautiful girl."

"Oh, there you two are..." An older woman that looked like an older version of Ruby but wearing a white cloak with the inside being red, she is wearing a white long sleeve blouse and black pants her left arm is a prosthetic as her left hand was visible and was made out of metal. This is Summer Rose a part time Huntress and a teacher at Beacon Academy.

Summer was founded by one of her old friends Naruto's Dad Minato Masaki. She was found half dead and was brought to the nearest medical center. Her left arm had been mangled up badly and had to be amputated to her elbow.

During her stay at Mountain Glenn, Summer met a younger Naruto and his friends, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neopolitan, after fall of Mt. Glenn, more bad thing happened Naruto was badly hurt, he lost all his early memory and Minato had passed away. However Minato student Jaune Arc had helped them out.

Summer saw Naruto getting up, She was very happy to see how big he had gotten, the last time she had seen him was at Minato's funeral. Naruto ran to cry some were at Ryoko cave. He was found by Jaune. He was letting Naruto cry on his chest, on that it was snowing Minato had died on December 12.

Naruto didn't see summer running behind him and grabbed him with a behind bearhug and rocketing him side to side. "Oh, Little Naru~ so big now, I haven't seen you in years."

"A who are you, and can you please let me go," Said a very dizzy Naruto.

"I think Naruto is Going to pass out or throw up, or both," Ruby said. As she looked at a green face Naruto.

 **Later in the House**

"What!?" was the shout of Ruby family.

"Yeah, Professor Ozpin through Beacon Academy would give me an even bigger challenge than Single Academy," Ruby said as she grabbed a cookie off the plate.

"This is too much my little girl are both leavening the nest," said the Father Taiyang. He is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes which look lilac, His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. Taiyang is wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

He then saw Naruto looking at a picture of Team STRQ and another with an older version of Naruto wearing a wedding ceremony male Kimono as will as Taiyang wearing a Kimono as well.

"You if it wasn't from my you wouldn't be born," Taiyang said, who was behind Naruto.

"I told him, don't be afeared, and ask her next thing that happened she grabbed him by the balls and said, 'This is mine this is where my babies will come from.' qrow and I we were shocked, Raven had a dark blush and blood fall down her nose, and Summer just looked confused," Taiyang said with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Okay, who wants Carrot cake." Summer said as Ken-Ohki was lying on the plant where the cake was.

 **Dearescap**

Snow was falling from the sky, the ground was covered in snow, and little blonde haired boy was running from a group of people wearing Black Suits. He had a arrived at a cave, and trip fall try as might. no matter what he tried to cry be nothing was coming out.

Naruto then saw a shaggy hair teen with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit. His name is Jaune Arc, he then balled his fist and hit him. Naruto then started to cry. He then hugged Naruto to his chest "It, okay to cry Minato will alway be in your heart remember that Naruto."

 **Morning**

Taiyang and Summer were making breakfasts for everyone when a Little Cabbit Faunus Boy came in the main room. wearing a pair of brown Shorts and a red shirt with a carrot on the chest. "Summer did you had another kid last night," Taiyang said.

"No, I don't know where this kid came from," Summer said,

"Aunty Summer that for the Carrot cake last night," said Ken-Ohki said sat at one of the chairs.

"Morning Uncle, Aunty, and you to Ken-Ohki," Naruto said sleepily as he tries to make Coffee.

"What!?" The Husband and Wife said in shocked surprise, as everything fades to black.

* * *

 **Sorry, There was a slip up please enjoy this new chapter.**


End file.
